Chronicles of the Azzuenwolf Pirates
by azzuenwolf
Summary: This is my own original crew and story arcs, starting with only the captain, Desoto. Follow the Azzuenwolf pirates on their adventures to fulfill their own personal goals and dreams and fall in love with each individual character's personality. This is a must read adventure! Enjoy...
1. Chapter one: Into the horizon

So I am new on this site and I have never written any form of fan fiction before. I decided to give it a try. It was either between shippuuden or One piece so I decided to go with One piece since I wanted to experiment with a lighter story, comedy adventure, less serious and intense stuff.

This is my own original crew and plots, some arcs will come into play when I've collected more crew members. At the moment its only the captain, Desoto (He ate a Zoan devil fruit) and by the end of the chapter there might be two new members.

Read and enjoy! And I will apreciate some feedback ^^,

Chapter 1 – Into the horizon

The newly acclaimed young pirate drifted along with the wind towards an island, it has been a week since he set off on his journey and a week since he has set foot on solid ground. He has seen many islands but try as he may; he failed to drift towards one. He left in such a hurry that he didn't think things quite through, he took a small boat he built when he was younger, a few rations he had laying around and his savings – which was looted by a band of real pirates along with his sails.

But even though his journey started on a bad note, he didn't care much. The scruffy black haired 17 year old had a song on his heart and his sight set on adventure. He stood up on his boat and held onto the bare sail pole with his foot on the side of the boat, he pushed his fringe out of his eyes and smiled gleefully as he welcomed the slow approaching island in the horizon.

"Here I come, Destiny!" he yelled out happily, "First leg of my journey… East blue…" he paused and thought of a name for the island; he quickly saw a lot of seagulls circling a dead carcass further on being dragged by the tide. He cringed his brow, "Lets skip the naming for now. Morbid"

The wind suddenly picked up, it was as if it wanted him to stop on this island. He has been starving for the last four days because the wind wanted him to stop there first. Yeah that was it. He was nearly by the docks and he just wanted to jump off and kiss the land. His tiny boat hit the harbor with a thud and he fell forward. Some pedestrians laughed at him as they chugged their ale down, he joined their laughter and tied his boat.

"You have to pay 100 beli a day to dock here, boat or… Toy" he said pointing to the boat with his bottle. The tall pale-skinned teenager who wore a white silk sleeveless top with sky blue buttons and stitches and black free flowing bellbottoms with bare feet grabbed the man around the shoulder.

"Let's make a deal. You seem like a reasonable man" He said, trying not to breath in the man's alcohol and cigar stench.

"I don't make deals kid. Pay me or meet my blade" he pulled out a cutler from its sheath that hung from his belt.

"Everybody makes deals, my smelly friend. If you beat me in a match of arm wrestling, then I will give you double the amount you asked. And if I win, well, I want to dock here without paying"

The man thought about it, the kid had to be joking; his arms were as scrawny as a child's who hasn't worked a day in his life. But then he looked at his near empty bottle of ale, "Very well" he ruffed his voice and his buddy pulled a barrel closer. He slammed down his elbow and awaited the boy's hand. He smiled a toothy smile and grabbed the man's hand and pushed as hard as he could, along with the man. He smelled the sweet scent of food and it nearly picked him up by his nose and dragged him through the air. He let go of the man's hand and ran uphill into the town towards the smell of food. The man yelled and swore but he didn't chase after him.

"You have to come back for your boat eventually!" he growled.

The young man paid him no mind and kept running, dodging random pedestrians, until he finally got to the food stall. He smiled and lifted the hanging shutters and pushed through. Suddenly he heard a loud yip and a pain struck his legs as something bit into his skin. He recoiled back and instinctively kicked forward, striking a man on his back and knocking his head into the counter.

"What the fuck!" the man yelled as he rubbed his forehead after he turned around to face the black haired stranger. He got up and stroked his big dog's head who seemed riled up with a snarl directed at the person who stepped on its tail.

"I-I'm sorry" he muttered, trying to hold back his laughter, "I am Desoto" he said as he stretched out his long arm.

"Are you seriously introducing yourself after you hurt my 'dog' and kicked me in the back" he hissed, almost coordinating a snarl with his dog.

"Well, yes. I am a friendly guy. I didn't mean to hurt your dog" he said and crouched down to apologize to it, the dog was about the bite his face when the owner pulled it back by its ear, "feisty, isn't he…" he laughed.

"First of all, it's a wolf, and it's not a he"

"Oh. I'm sorry"

The man, who seemed to be no less than a year older Desoto, stared at him dryly. "So you apologize to my 'dog' but not to me, who you kicked in the back"

"I don't care for you" he said bluntly and took a seat next to him.

The man laughed, "Another moron. The name is Kumori" He had spiked up dark blue hair and auburn eyes which looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He wore black shorts with blue flip-flops and a blue-black t-shirt with a long grey scarf around his neck that fell down his back to his legs. He had the same length and slender body as Desoto but more muscled.

Give me one of everything on the menu!" Desoto demanded as he couldn't contain his hunger anymore.

"And one chicken broth ramen for me, billed to this guy"

After Desoto wolfed down all the food he sat back and held his belly, he looked into the Wolf's eyes and smiled at her, "What is her name?"

"Yuna"

"I want her to join my pirate crew"

He spat out the broth he was drinking from the bowl and his whole expression changed, "What?! You have no idea how valuable she is! And she is all I have left…"

"Let's make a deal… If I win she may join my crew as my nakama, if you win, I won't have to challenge you to a fight"

"Are you threatening me?" he said, stretching his hand out to Yuna. Then suddenly Desoto burst out in laughter and smacked him on the back.

"I would never take her away from you, I'm messing with you. Even though her eyes burn with such willpower. She is a good animal and you are lucky to have her" he smiled.

The guy raised a brow, "You can read her soul just by looking into her eyes? You must be drunker than I thought"

"I understand the souls of beasts. And I don't drink" Desoto said and got up, "Thank you for the meal" he said and waved his goodbye.

"You forgot to pay"

"Oh, haven't I mentioned? I don't have a single beli" He laughed embarrassingly.

"What?!" Both the cook and Kumori exclaimed.

"So sorry. Got to go" He said and wiped his black fringe out of his eyes as he was about to dart off. The cook signaled to the people on the streets and they instantly surrounded Desoto holding club and sword.

"You picked the wrong town boy. This town is packed with people waiting for a good fight. You will meet your death here" he laughed darkly and signaled with his finger. A guy pelted forward and swung his club at Desoto and he swiftly ducked and the man missed.

"Well, this escalated fast. Would you guys rather want to strike a deal with me?" he suggested, but it went to vain as two other guys swung at him too which he dodged easily. "Very well, I never back down from a good fight" He laughed and lift his fists and punched the first guy who dared to approach him; the guy flew back and knocked three other guys down with him. Kumori stared open mouthed as he didn't expect a skinny guy like Desoto to have such strength. One by one he knocked the guys out as the fight turned into an all out brawl.

The cook knocked his stand over and held a large knife by Kumori's throat, "Aren't you going to help your friend?"

"What? I don't even know this idiot!"

Yuna snarled savagely as she knew she couldn't do anything for him in that situation.

Desoto saw Kumori and disappeared into a blur and appeared next to the cook, he punched him flat in the head and sent him flying into a brick wall, his ragdoll body left a noticeable dent in the stone.

"What are you doing?! They're going to think I'm with you!" he scolded, "The cook could have slit my throat with that stunt you pulled!"

Desoto broke out laughing as he saw the large cook get up; he was amazed at how durable the ugly old fart was. More and More fighters seemed to leak from the building to fight him, and immediately they took Kumori on as well. Yuna jumped to defend him and ripped flesh and gore from the opposition. They fearfully stepped back.

"We need to get out of here!" Desoto yelled when he finally fathomed their situation, he couldn't fend against the hundreds of people storming towards the scene, not while he wants to protect the white wolf.

"We? I'm not part of your pirate crew!"

Desoto and Kumori stood back to back with raised fists as they were being surrounded.

"I'm talking about big white" Desoto replied and directed to Yuna, Kumori wanted to turn grey from the insult. Desoto really cared more about an animal than a human life.

Kumori stretched out his hand towards Yuna like before and she placed her tail in his hand. "WHITE MOON SCYTHE!" he yelled out. The white wolf morphed into a large scythe with a long curved white blade and silver staff inside of his hand. He skillfully swung and maneuvered it around his body and suddenly put it to a halt as the air pushed away from the blade on the ground. Kumori jumped up into the air backwards and jumped over most of the crowd. He landed on his feet swiftly and exclaimed "LUNAR HOWL" as he swung the blade towards the crowd's feet, the blade unleashed a silver rift in the air and shot into the ground, slicing it and crated a slight dust cloud.

He heard an eerie laughter but couldn't pinpoint the location with all the ruckus going on. He instinctively looked above the crowd and into the sun as he put his hand by his forehead to protect his eyes from the light, and then he noticed it, a speck in front of the sun… Before he could wonder what the hell it was it flew to him at a rapid pace. He turned around to run but it was too late. Two arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him into the air. A horrifying yell escaped Kumori's mouth as he opened his eyes and saw he was high in the air and flying towards the ocean.

"What the hell kind of dog is that!?" the voice above him yelled imbedded with laughter. Kumori looked up and saw Desoto was the one who held him. He was flying with giant blue-black bat-like wings that sprouted from his back.  
"She ate a devil fruit, Gai Gai no Mi, class: moon scythe! I told you she is valuable, what the fuck are you?!" he demanded.

"I want her so bad now, even if I have to fight you! I am a dragon boy. I ate one of the legendary Zoan devil fruits, Ryu Ryu no Mi" he explained as he involuntarily dropped closer to the ground, "My wings can't take this weight, we're going down!" he yelled out laughing as they flew over the ground and within the reach of angry people with an immense speed. Kumori yelled out, scared for his life. They dove into his boat and toppled over painfully. Desoto quickly got up and cut the rope with a knife he got from his belt. He jumped over seemingly unconscious Kumori towards the front of the boat and held onto a handle bar. He stretched out his four meter wing span and thrashed, created a strong wind behind him and propelling the boat forward faster and faster until the island was in the distant horizon.

Desoto's wings disappeared within his back and he collapsed next to Kumori's legs, exhausted and panting happily. Yuna had transformed into her wolf form again which took more than half the space of the boat. She sat awkwardly on top of Kumori's top half of his body as she was too afraid to move.

They set off towards the horizon, the first step of their journey behind them. Desoto had absolutely no interest in asking Kumori to join his crew, but after he displayed his swordsmanship he just had to have him , either way he was going to have Yuna. He looked at her with great intent and she stared at him blankly with an inner mouthed growl.

I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter, new chapters will be submitted soon. But only if there are people who are actually interested in this new adventure in the One piece world :o

Character now are: Desoto the captain, Kumori the swordsman, and Yuna the... pet wolf/weapon.

Please comment!


	2. Chapter two Desoto VS Kumori

Chapter 2 - Desoto VS Kumori

Desoto slightly opened his eyes and consequently welcomed the bright light of the mid day while it felt like he was in a rocking storm with his body shaking to and fro. He sheltered his eyes with the palm of his hands from the bright blue heavens while he fully opened his eyes. He stared right in the face of Kumori's fuming face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! How can you be in such deep sleep while the boat crashed in the reef and you nearly drowning?" He spat out while he was holding Desoto by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

"I guess I fell asleep in the heat of the sun"

"But you didn't wake up!" he pushed Desoto to the sandy ground. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then scanned their surroundings. They seemed to be stranded on a small remote little island that consisted of a sandy beach and four palm trees in the middle. Surrounded by a shallow bright blue coral reef and endless ocean.

"Where's my boat?"

"It crashed and sunk. I had to pull you towards the shore, useless devil fruit" Kumori hissed.

Desoto started laughing, "Useless you say? My power will get me off this remote wasteland and to safety, while you will die of thirst or drown in an attempt to reach land. And I am taking Yuna with me; I can't let her die here"

"Are you serious? You abducted us without our consent and now you want to rob me and leave me to die? You are the worst kind of pirate, scum!"

Desoto's expression dropped, he deserved that and felt bad. He wasn't really going to leave Kumori, he just wanted to make a point, but it came out wrong. He wasn't going to back down though…

"Let's make a deal. We fight; I saw that you are a capable swordsman and I'm longing for a battle to hone my own skills, for I've only had this power for a few months now. If I win, I get to keep Yuna. If you win, I will take you to safety and leave the two of you"

"I can't believe you are trying to make a deal with me. Have you no pride whatsoever?" Kumori asked blankly, though he wanted to fight Desoto, he wanted to teach the brat a lesson.

"My definition of pride is different than yours. I don't care for your life so I don't have to go out of my way to help you, even if you just saved mine" Desoto said with a soft smile, he was toying with Kumori's vulnerable emotions.

"You are a piece of shit" he said and stretched out his hand out to Yuna that was totally oblivious to the situation. She couldn't sense any ill intentions from Desoto so she couldn't classify whether he was a real threat or not, but Kumori extended his hand to her so she has to obey nonetheless. She threw her tail into his hand and morphed into her weapon form.

"WHITE MOON SCYTHE" Kumori said and shot forward in an inhumane speed, not wasting any time. Desoto could barely keep up with his movement. He instinctively ducked down as the large scythed cut through the air above his head. He laughed and jumped back.

"You're fast" Desoto said and ran to him with fists raised. The loose dry sand under his bare feet made his movement sloppy. He punched Kumori and he blocked with the shaft of his scythe, Desoto threw blow after blow in an unrelenting flurry which proved challenging for Kumori to dispel with such a large weapon. He stepped back and Desoto jumped into the air towards him and punched him in the cheek which sent him to fall and slide away in the sand, leaving a noticeable ditch trail.

"And you are surprisingly strong for a skinny shit" He growled as he planted the staff of his scythe in the sand and pulling himself up, "But you are inexperienced" he took the scythe in one hand and spun it around until the scythe turned into a deathly silver windmill, Desoto could barely see the blade as it spun. "HEAVEN'S MILL" Kumori ran to him and directed the mill towards Desoto and he dodged barely, Kumori tried again and again but Desoto dodged each one crudely. Slices appeared on his body on several places as it nicked him. The heaven's mill ability clearly took a toll on Kumori's speed. Desoto ducked down again and scooped up a handful of sand and threw it at Kumori's face. He recoiled back cussing at Desoto.

Desoto laughed and released a flurry of punches into Kumori's gut and ended the combo with a kick across the face which sent him flying into the shallow water. Kumori got up immediately and threw his scythe at Desoto, which he didn't expect. The scythe came at him and he side-stepped it and kept his sight on Kumori as he laughed at him. Kumori rubbed the sand from his eyes and smiled. He heard heavy pads behind him and before he could turn around, Yuna jumped into the air and bit into his shoulder and slammed him hard into the ground. She growled furiously as Desoto's blood filled her maw as she kept him pinned steadily to the ground. Desoto stared her in the face with a blank expression. Her tail, which was a white blade, pinned his legs down as well. If he moved he will be cut. Kumori stood over him and laughed. "I guess I win" he said proudly as he put his white hair behind his ear.

Suddenly Desoto laughed out, from his gut. Kumori didn't understand his reaction, who takes defeat like that? This kid must be mentally unstable. Desoto put his thumb and index finger together and put it by his mouth and he took a deep breath, "DRAGON FLAME" his voice echoed and a flamethrower appeared out of his mouth and sent Yuna and Kumori flying.

"I am a dragon boy! Remember?" he laughed. The wound on his shoulder hurting as he got to his feet. He stood on the one side of the island and Kumori on the other side, he also got to his feet, his skin was charred on various places but no excessive burns. He knew Desoto held back, he thought if Yuna wasn't there Desoto would have probably charred him into an unrecognizable corpse.

Desoto made a disgusting snorting sound and had a strange appearance on his face, "METEORITE!" he yelled and spat out a large ball of fire towards Kumori, it missed but created an explosion when it hit the ground which created a sandy crater with embers.

"Did you just spit a flaming ball of mucous at me?!" he barked out.

"You should see when I sneeze" Desoto laughed.

Kumori stretched out his hand towards Yuna and she jumped towards him and morphed into her scythe form again. "DRAGON FLAME" Desoto echoed and sent another large flamethrower towards them, the size was impossible to dodge with normal means so Kumori jumped and rocketed high into the air. Desoto directed his flamethrower to follow them then suddenly Kumori Shot horizontally in a silver beam and sliced the air "LUNAR HOWL!" he yelled and sent wave after wave of large silver rifts towards Desoto, the fire stopped and he disappeared in a veil of sand. Kumori dropped to the ground and waited for the sand to cease. When it did, Desoto was seen lowered to his knees holding his side with blood gushing from an intense wound.

"What's with that inhumane power?" he asked, coughing up blood "Its making my blood boil" he smiled darkly and wiped to blood from his mouth.

"I'm trained in Rokushiki, the six powers. I've used Geppou (moon step) to jump in mid air, and enhanced the speed with Soru (shave) to move quicker in the air, and also my movement speed on the ground"

"And you infused Yuna's power with Rankyaku (storm leg) to create the silver rifts you call lunar howl"

Kumori looked at him surprised, then his face turned into a scowl, "That part is suppose to be a secret technique, how did you figure it out? You're nothing but a mere moron…"

"I've read up on Rokushiki when I tried to obtain power, I've just never witnessed it in person"

"Psh. You won't be able to master this power, it takes years of training and pure determination to touch even the hem of what it is capable of" Kumori hissed. Desoto laughed and stood up, leaving his wound exposed as his blood gushed from it.

"I have no interest in that power now. I am a dragon boy!" he smiled gleefully. "Ryu Ruy no Mi: DRAGON HYBRID!" he yelled out and his hands and feet turned into dragon claws that scaled up his human limbs, his back sprouted large blue-black dragon wings and his eyes turned red with darkness around the sockets. Kumori stared wide-eyed at the quick transformation; he was in awe of the power of the Ryu Ryu no Mi hybrid transformation. Desoto tore off his shirt and spat into his dragon-clawed hand and it set alight, and then he pressed his flaming hand into his side of the wound and he growled in pain as he burned it closed. He took his hand off and Kumori nearly gagged at the appearance. It was a large gory burn wound in the shape of a dragon claw. Desoto shook his hand and the flame disappeared.

"Bleeding stopped, and I'm in my hybrid form. The battle will be serious from here on out. Approach me, Kumori" Desoto smiled. They both dashed forward towards one another, Kumori slashed down and Desoto hit the blade away with his bare hand (Well, scaled enforced claws) the scythe was directed towards the ground and the large she wolf appeared and tackled Desoto and she jumped away as Kumori followed up with a kick, but Desoto directed his wings forward to block himself from the kick. He flung open his wingspan and made Kumori stumble backwards. He followed up by dashing forward and swinging with his claws at Kumori. Kumori disappeared into thin air and stood behind him and swiped at him again with his white scythe, and Desoto also disappeared a split second before impact.

"DRAGON FLAME!" Kumori heard him yell from above and a pillar of flame pushed down towards him.

"HEAVEN'S MILL" Kumori spun the scythe above him to counter the flames, he was surrounded by the inferno but he was totally unaffected.

"SKY DRAGON'S INFERNO!" Desoto yelled and Kumori didn't know what to expect. Desoto Disappeared within his own flames and plummeted towards Kumori in a fierce comet of unrelenting inferno. He pushed down onto the spinning scythe and it turned into a battle of strength. Kumori's feet dug deeper and deeper into the sand and he was being lowered into a crater created by the force from above. His arms were shaking and he was yelling, trying desperately to keep his strength alive until the vigor of Desoto's plummet faded away. He couldn't hold on any longer and he collapsed under the force. Desoto crashed into him and an explosion of flames consumed them both. The wave of force incinerated the few trees and the island was being swallowed by the ocean.

They both laid there in the sand, wounded and tired as hell. Desoto clearly overdid himself, in attempt to play around with his own abilities, and Kumori just didn't have the strength required to defend himself from the power of a dragon. Nevertheless, Kumori laughed as he was lying next to Desoto, he has never had such an exhilarating battle. Even as he lay there with his tattered body, cringing in pain, he had to appreciate a good battle as it poured over him. Desoto just lay still as he watched the clouds above; he smiled softly and then turned his head to Kumori.

"Why are you suddenly laughing?" he asked.

"I win"

Desoto also started laughing, "What the hell are you talking about?!" he exclaimed, and then his body went lame and all energy was draining from him, he shifted back into his human form. The salt water touched his feet as it slowly swallowed the little island.

"A little water defeating such a powerful dragon" Kumori smiled darkly.

Desoto pulled his leg up and crawled backwards to the highest point of the island where the charred palms lay, Yuna had already made her way there and she was whining in fear, knowing what lies ahead for her as a devil fruit user. Desoto painfully got up and watched as the island submerged into the ocean. He was going to die.

"Come with me Yuna, we can attempt to get out of here" Desoto said and reached out his hand. She looked at his hand wide-eyed and then into his eyes, she was conflicted.

"Go Yuna" Kumori said, "He can get you to safety. You don't have to die here with me" he said. She started to wine again. "GO!" he yelled so loud it startled her. Desoto found his intentions to be pure; he has accepted death like a man and doesn't want to take anyone down with him. Desoto grabbed her tail and yanked it; she growled and shifted into her scythe form.

"Ryu Ryu no Mi: DRAGON FORM!" he howled out and turned into a full fledged feral dragon, his body tripled in sized and was covered in blue-black scales with a lighter colored belly. His fangs showed even with his mouth closed above his horned chin. His black hair were spiked horns pointing backwards between his black pointy ears His massive wings were positioned ready to lift from the ground (He's appearance was that of a normal American style dragon) his figure was slim but muscled, a perfect aerodynamic body.

Kumori pushed himself up to get a good look at the dragon, he was in total awe. And at the same time he was slightly pissed that Desoto kept this form to himself throughout their battle, Kumori would surely have died if he fought this remarkable creature.

Desoto had nothing left to say, he smiled at Kumori as he pushed his wings down and lifted from the ground. He hovered above the ground for a few seconds, looking at Kumori, and then he shot up into the air batting his wings gracefully. But then he stopped his ascend and looked into the horizon. Kumori tilted his head in confusion; he couldn't tell what was going on in Desoto's scaley brain. Desoto broke out in happy laughter and dropped Yuna down onto the dry spot.

"I see a pirate ship!" he yelled down at Kumori and then flew towards the horizon. Kumori's face lit up as he looked and saw the ship. Desoto flew towards it at a great speed and descended towards the ship, Kumori raised his hand from the light of the sun so he could see better as Desoto will get them to salvation, he was ready to die but now he has hope to live again! He saw Desoto's figure descend towards the ship, followed by an explosion of flames that burned high towards the heavens.

Kumori stared blankly at the scene, his blood boiling with a fury, and then he snapped "That fool will burn the ship down!" he howled.


	3. Chapter three: The Alchemist

Chapter 3 – The alchemist

"I see a pirate ship!" Desoto yelled out and thrusted his wings towards his body and he momentarily broke the sound barrier as he was propelled forward like a speeding jet. He kept his black wings against his body as he rode the force and then he pushed his wings out to lessen his speed and maneuver around the ship. He made the distance in a few seconds that would have taken a ship a good ten minutes, even with the aid of a current. He hovered mid air as he looked down at the shocked people; they were silent as they stared at him with a mixture of expressions. Have they never seen a dragon before? Most likely not since they were thought to be extinct.

"Hello!" Desoto greeted.

The crew went into a panic. They misinterpreted the greeting as a bloodthirsty roar. "Ryuu!" one of the men shouted, "We're being attacked by a demon!" another chimed in through all the screams.

The main cabin's door flung open and a sturdy bearded fellow walked out, he was the picture perfect face of what you'd expect a pirate would look like, a real pirate.

"What are you girls yelling for!" he cussed, "This is the grand line! We have encountered far worse than this lost bird. Get to your battle positions before I crush you!"

"Yes captain!" they yelled in resonance and scurried around.

"Battle positions?" Desoto asked with a raised brow. "Wait a minute old man. If I were a threat I would have attacked you by now. I came here to seek your help. My friends over there a…"

"The beast talks!" The captain interrupts him with untimely laughter.

"I am not a beast you ugly goat! I'm a dragon boy" He snapped as his wings swayed agitatedly while he hovered. "I need a lift to land"

"Do you know who I am boy?" he hissed.

Desoto sighed.

"I am Rockefeller, captain of this here devious crew!"

"Never heard of you" Desoto replied and the captain stared at him blankly.

"My flag has an 80million beli on it you fool; my name brings fear in all of the grand line! And you will learn to fear it right now"

Desoto stopped listening to him after he said he had an 80million beli reward for his flag. That was a remarkable sum of money. Only a strong pirate could have gotten such a large amount. Desoto has just started out as a pirate so he has no reward on his name, he isn't wanted anywhere except by a few towns he owes money to. He looked at the crew and then couldn't help but wonder, how did they get that amount? Only notable person on the mediocre looking ship was the captain. Suddenly a shot was fired through the web of his left wing. He flinched in pain and was hit out of his thought process. Bullet after bullet was fired at him and he batted higher into the air to mess with their accuracy.

"I guess we aren't going to be friendly then. Fine with me!" He roared and dropped towards the ship with his wings retracted to gather more speed.

"SKY DRAGON'S INFERNO!" he roared and he blew flames from his mouth and nostrils down into a thick inferno to the deck of the ship and he disappeared into it. He obliterated the main mast almost instantly and then he collided with the deck. Or that was his intention. Something was wrong. The raw power of his flames and force pushed to the sides and propelled most of the crew overboard with intense burns. He opened his eyes and saw he was his face was pressed against a rock shield. A rock on a ship? Bizarre. But that was what stopped his infernal force. Suddenly he was tossed into another mast and it broke as he hit. The ship was in ruins. It was scorched in flames and only one mast remains. At least it still floats.

He pushed himself up painfully. The wounds he got from the fight with Kumori gushing blood through his scales. He saw the captain looking at him from over the rock. His arm, Desoto noticed, his one arm was morphed into a rock shield.

"Devil fruit user?" Desoto smiled.

"Rokku Rokku no Mi. I am a rock man, lizard boy. This is where you will start to fear me. Let my face, let my name sink into your scaled brain!" He yelled, "I will make you suffer for what you did to my ship. I will crush you!"

"Hey all I wanted was a lift. You got carried away"

Rockefeller was so angry it looked like he was going to blow steam from his ears. He charged towards Desoto with his rock shield ahead of him. Desoto was too disoriented and wounded to move away quick enough so he spat out a fireball. It exploded on the shield but it didn't do anything to stop Rockefeller slamming into him and pushing him into the ground. His arm decreased in size and his other arm morphed too. Both hands were rock and he punched Desoto in the face, neck and chest. It was odd, for Rockefeller to sit on the dragon's chest and not feel any sense of humility. Desoto was three times the size of him. He looked like a small child on a father's chest, playing. But this was no game, each punch felt like tons of boulders falling onto him. Desoto vomited blood as he was sure his one lung collapsed. His scaled defense was no match for the force of Rockefeller's punches. The wood under Desoto couldn't handle the beating anymore and finally collapsed through. They plummeted into the dark abyss and Rockefeller instantly got to his feet. Desoto tried to get up to but Rockefeller kicked him in the face and he flung over.

"Were you suppose to be a match for me, 'dragon'? You are pitiful! Weak! I will enjoy putting you out of your misery"

Desoto lift up his wing to hit Rockefeller away in a final futile attempt to buy some time, but it was no use. He weighed what seemed a ton; his wing had no effect on him. Desoto opened his bloodshot eyes and he saw a girl behind bars, watching him wide-eyed.

"I can help you" she said.

"Wait for your time sweet girl, I will kill you after I am done with him" Rockefeller said and kicked Desoto again and he flung into the bars.

"Get me out of here, dragon. I can help you" she whispered and placed her hand on his bloody cheek. Without thinking about it he swiped the bars open with his last bit of energy. She jumped out, rolled forward and picked up a belt and tied it around her waist. She stretched her fingers and drew two revolvers from her belt and aimed it at Rockefeller.

Rockefeller froze and looked at her with an expression Desoto didn't understand. Was it fear? He had no reason to fear guns, he had the ultimate defense!

"Now wait just there missy, let's not do anything we'll regret" Rockefeller said and stepped back.

"You should regret capturing me, Rockefeller" she smiled and hit both guns into her waist. Desoto didn't understand the movement at first but then he figured it out when he heard a click. She loaded ammunition into her dual revolvers.

"I will let you go, I will return your…"

Bang.

She shot the first gunshot. But no normal bullet came out, when it reached its impact it exploded into ice that fiercely grew and covered Rockefellers arm. He yelled out in pain and another shot was fired, one into his chest. She jumped towards him and swung at him as a swordsman would. She sliced and shattered his arm and chest as he stumbled back. Her guns pointed forward into blades. Truly a unique weapon. She released a flurry of shots until the rest of his body was completely frozen. And then she holstered her weapons and wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead.

"Can you stand?" she asked without looking back at Desoto.

"Yes" he whimpered.

"Good. This won't hold Rockefeller for long. I will take care of his crew" she said and ran through the corridor and up some stairs. After a few seconds he heard shots. Desoto turned into his human form and got up painfully. His body was still in one piece, bruised and bloodied but one piece nonetheless. He walked towards Rockefeller and wondered why the ice rendered him useless. With his raw strength he could have broken out of it by now and rejuvenate. He touched the ice and his breathe was sucked away and he nearly collapsed.

"Concentrated salt water!" He gasped.

The girl jumped down and landed swiftly behind him, "Yes dragon boy. A devil fruit user's worst enemy. But once it melts he will recover and face us again. Help me toss him into the ocean.

"I can't pick him up in the state my body is in" he said and she truly noticed the condition he was in, his pale flesh was stained with blood, bruises and wounds. She sighed and moved her brown fringe behind her ear.

"Well we will just have to wait for the ice to melt so we can ask him politely to jump into the ocean for us" She hissed sarcastically.

"DRAGON FLAME" Desoto blew forth his flamethrower in an attempt to melt the ice quicker but he blasted Rockefeller into a million pieces of water and mud. His flame was too hot for the melting process thus causing him to shatter. Desoto turned around to face her but instead he faced the barrel of a gun and a pair of fearful eyes hiding behind it. "Help me scoop him down the drain. It leads into the ocean, yes?"

"Yes…" she said and lowered her gun and holstered it.

Desoto picked up a shovel and the girl a broom and they scooped the mud down the grate. Once they were done, Desoto jumped up through the hole in the deck and checked the damage of the ship.

"It was a piece of shit to begin with" she said coming through the doors. Desoto could see her better now under the bright blue sky. She had a friendly face and long straight golden-brown hair. She wore a beige tank top and a brown jacket, long pants and cowboy boots. She looked like a marksman. She picked up a hat from next to one of the unconscious crew members and fixed it upon her head.

"I am Asuna, dragon boy; you have my thanks for getting me out of that cell. Now get off my ship"

"YOUR ship?" Desoto laughed, "This is my ship now, at least until the next island. You can get back to YOUR cell if you wanted something of your own"

Her fingers were agitatedly tapping on her gun, she wanted to pull it out and splatter this guy's brains out onto the deck. But she lowered her hand and forced a smile, she owed him for saving her life. And that ship wasn't worth fighting for anyway.

"Very well. Let's sail together until the next island. What is your name?"

"Desoto, the new captain of this ship" he smiled.

Seriously…

"My crew needs a marksman like you, Asuna"

She was stunned. Did he seriously just imply for her to join his crew?

"What makes you think I would join a pirate crew after just been held captive by another?" She snapped, he stared at her blankly which she didn't understand and then he turned his head towards the tree island he left Kumori on, he had completely forgotten about them. He ran and jumped over board and shifted into a dragon, His blood splattered into the ocean as the transformation hurt him intensely. But his sight was set on the island for he has a promise to keep.

Kumori's head was still above the water with Yuna's unconscious body on top of his shoulders. He was trying his best to keep her massive body above water as the water tried to pull her down like the Anker she was. Kumori reached out his hand towards Desoto and held tightly onto Yuna's pelt and Desoto lifted them up out of the water and swerved around back towards the ship. Kumori swore angrily at Desoto for coming at the last minute and destroying the ship but he stopped as Desoto's blood dripped on his face and when he looked into Desoto's eyes, his pupil was grayed out as if he was dead.

They reached the ship but they didn't slow down, they plummeted towards it and Desoto let go of Kumori arm, clawing him in the process, and they dropped to the deck. Desoto crashed into the deck as well but harder than Kumori. His body dug into the wood until there was no more floor to break his fall and he busted through the edge's rail and dropped into the water.

Kumori dove in after him and swam deep under water to get the sinking rock that was in human form again. Kumori couldn't see in the water from all of Desoto's blood so he just had to close his eyes and swim up. Asuna lowered a rope and pulled them up. They laid Desoto on the deck and proceeded to do CPR on him

"His body gave in before he took flight; he died before he went for you. His spirit kept on going even after his body was ruined" Asuna said with her ear on Desoto's chest.

"He can't be dead" Kumori hissed.

"The beating he took from Rockefeller was fierce"

When she mentioned that name he recognized it immediately, he was an infamous pirate known to be one of the most powerful and bloodthirsty. Desoto fought him after he fought me, Kumori though sadly.

"We have to do something!" Kumori yelled out.

"He's dead"

Kumori entwined his fingers into one another and punched down onto Desoto's bloody chest, continuing the CPR, but it was futile. Asuna looked away sadly. Her hand placed firmly on one of the satchels on her belt buckle. She opened it and threw a small bottle into Kumori's lap before she could stop herself.

"Poor it into his mouth"

He picked it up and opened it, "What is it?"

"It will give his heart a jump start; it's a rare potion I mixed a couple of years ago"

Potion? Kumori didn't have time to think it over. He poured the purple substance into Desoto's mouth and closed it. They watched his body lay motionless for a minute and then it started to spasm and shake on the deck. Desoto grabbed his head and yelled out in horror. And then silence. He was lying motionless again, but breathing. He wasn't dead, but unconscious.


End file.
